Forgiven
by MissingExodus
Summary: Asuka takes a short walk down memory lane when visiting the Academia 5 years after GX ends. Oneshot. Onesided JudaiAsuka.


_**I watched the clouds drifting away**_

_**Still the sun can't warm my face**_

_**I know it was destined to go wrong**_

_**You were looking for the great escape to chase your demons away**_

_**-- "Forgiven" by Within Temptation**_

* * *

Five years ago, Asuka wiped away a tear. Now, at that same spot, on that same day, Asuka looked at the Osiris Red Dorms. Truth be told, the dorms were still pathetic and still, for the most part, desolate. Five years ago, Asuka had watched her high school crush run to his dorm, waving good-bye to her. Had she known how final that wave would soon be, she might have told him.

No, Asuka decided firmly. She wouldn't have restricted him. They were due to graduate in a few weeks, anyway and Asuka herself would leave for the USA to attend the Duel College. He didn't deserve to be bound to a women whose face he probably wouldn't see for at least a few years. Asuka loved him too much to trap him like that.

A gentle breeze caressed her face as Asuka felt the sudden urge to look up into the endless blue sky. Soft and puffy clouds accompanied by the light, wispy "mare tails", as her American friend called them, drifted slowly towards the horizon, where the sea and sky met. The sea, timeless but not limitless, the sky, both timeless and limitless. Two unlike yet similar things meeting to create a picturesque scene that captures one's imagination and soul.

The sun was as brilliant and warm was ever before, but Asuka felt none of its life-bringing warmth as the chilly autumn wind held her in its silent embrace. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms, covered but a lightweight long-sleeved shirt.

When Asuka had first met him, she had seen something she hadn't seen since her brother's disappearance: a zest for life and a determination to prove everyone wrong. As time went on, Asuka saw something more: the heart of a hero. Even at the beginning, he never ran away from his problems. He faced them head on; often times coming up with the right card or cards needed to get him through a pinch. He never once faltered. Never, that is, until the whole dark world incident.

After they had returned from that horrid experience, he had changed. He had "matured" in a way that unnerved everyone; it had taken more strength than Asuka knew she had to wake him up. Even after that, he wasn't his old self. It had come to the point were Asuka decided to merely accept the fact that the old him was never coming back and she'd just have to get used to this new him. Then he did something that ripped her heart out: he left. Over the years, he had developed an annoying little habit of going off on his own. He kept true to that, only this time he took the cat. It was somewhat irritating to realize that even after all that time, he still didn't trust them enough to help him. Still, she couldn't help but love him.

Asuka sighed. It was doomed from the start and deep down in her heart, Asuka knew it. No matter what, Asuka knew it would never have worked out. The selfish part of her heart would always consider him hers, but she didn't stop it. She couldn't stop it.

With another heavy sigh, Asuka turned to leave. Hesitating for a moment, she stopped and looked back at the old dorm.

"All that's done is forgiven, Judai."

He was the wind: free, timeless, and untamed. She was the ocean: contained, grounded and wistful.

It could never work.

* * *

**_You gave up the fight, you left me behind_**

_**All that's done is forgiven**_

_**You'll always be mine, I know deep inside**_

_**All that's done is forgiven**_

_**-"Forgiven" by Within Temptation**_

* * *

**I was one again listening to Within Temptation and this idea hit me. I chose to split the quote up for 2 reason. Reason 1: The last part comes later in the song. Reason 2: The last part sounds better at the end! **

**As is normal, I don't own the band, their awesome music, or YGOGX. All I own is the idea, Within Temptation's latest cd _'The Heart of Everything'_ and a YGOGX DVD. Everything else...is not mine. **

**Feel free to review, and flames will be used to burn homework or otherwise ignored.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
